


Wide Awake

by lalarenoncule



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalarenoncule/pseuds/lalarenoncule
Summary: Yaz develops insomnia. She doesn't understand why.





	Wide Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Yaz keeps saying “What”.

It wasn't the near-death experience of their adventures that kept Yaz awake that night. The novelty of that wore off after they'd barely escaped an unspeakable fate at the hands — to be more exact, eyes — of the Death-Eyed Turtle Army. No, it was, perhaps, her newest addiction to Kandoka tea, boxes and boxes of which were currently overflowing the Doctor's TARDIS turned warehouse: a generous 'thank you' from Judy, the Manager of Kerb!am.

  
Graham tried to grumble, but even he would later admit that it was good — not as good as Yorkshire tea, of course, but decent enough. Ryan got more excited about the boxes themselves and how they could play hide-and-seek in the console room now, but the desperate vworping from the space-and-time-ship was a clear indication that it was a very, very bad idea. Yaz just rolled her eyes at him.

  
But she couldn't help but smile when the Doctor exclaimed “Oh, brilliant!” as her face lit up with happiness, wonder and gratitude at the sight of their endless supply of tea. This could be their new tradition, she chirped, an evening cuppa with some custard creams, and this didn't sound bad to Yaz, this didn't sound bad at all.

  
The Doctor was fast to grab the nearest package and skip towards the kitchen.

  
“Come on, you lot, keep up! The end of the world can wait, tea can't!”

  
A laugh escaped Yaz's throat before she could stop it and, for a moment, she thought she saw the Doctor's cheeks redden, but then she caught Ryan's confused look and muttered “What?”, feeling somehow caught, although she couldn't understand why. It was easier to ignore it, this weird pressure in her chest, at least for now, and to follow the Doctor into the kitchen and to help her search for tea cups, because the Doctor was sure, Yaz heard the blonde alien mumble to herself, that she put them in that particular cupboard after her last tea party with Virginia Woolf and Vita Sackville-West, did she ever tell them about it? Right, right! She would finish her story about wasps and Agatha Christie first.

  
As they waited for the kettle — an authentic 1920s one, the Doctor whispered to Yaz as if it were an important secret and maybe it was, because it made Yaz shiver — the Timelord resumed the story, her hands drawing wild mesmerising patterns in the air like those of a fire dancer, no, Yaz thought, those of a Sun Goddess.

  
“And then I realise I've been poisoned!” the Doctor exclaimed and paused for dramatic effect, as if waiting for her audience to react, to be shocked, to feel her indignation, but Graham looked completely unfazed and Ryan seemed to be stifling a yawn.

  
Yaz gasped and hoped it sounded convincing enough. Even if it didn't, the Doctor nodded to herself and went on, beginning to prance around the kitchen in an attempt to recreate how Agatha Christie and Donna Noble helped him (yes, she was a man at the time) to detoxify.

  
“And, finally, I need a shock! So Donna grabs me by the shoulders and does the first thing she can think of,” the Doctor was next to Yaz now, only slightly sweaty and panting because of her enthusiastic performance.

  
“Grab me by the shoulders,” the Doctor stage whispered to Yaz, standing too close now.

  
“What?” the police officer wasn't sure she was following her, but she didn't even have time to react, because, all of a sudden, the Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders and leaned in.

Yes, it was definitely the Kandoka tea that was keeping Yaz awake that night.


End file.
